Last Dance
by KimSora94
Summary: Selalu ada yang pergi disaat yang lain datang ke dalam hidupmu. Kalau kau memang betul-betul mencintainya, kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan orang lain datang ke hatimu. Pilihlah dia, karena yang telah membuat hatimu berpaling, aku akan baik-baik saja, karena ini adalah keputusanku/ Maafkan aku, ini adalah dansa terakhir kita/ KRISYEOL/ Kris X Chanyeol/ Kid!Sehun
1. Prolog

_It started out as any other story_

 _Then the words began to fade away._

 _Oh, your smile used to make me smile_

 _But lately I don't feel that way_

...

 **Kim Sora** _ **presented, a piece of**_ **Krisyeol** _ **story**_

 **LAST DANCE**

...

 _You know we can't wait here forever_

 _Just making time, and going nowhere_

 _._

 _Are we wasting time_ _?  
_ _  
Chasing dreams not yours or mine?_

 _._

 _Is this all we have?_

 _Should we walk away at last_

 _..._

" Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku..."

' Maafkan aku. Tapi inilah akhir kita. Harus ada salah satu diantara kita yang mengambil peran antagonis dengan bersikap egois. Harus ada seseorang yang disalahkan, dan itu adalah aku. Terima kasih atas segalanya.

' Semoga kita dapat bertemu di lain hari. Semoga Tuhan bisa mengabulkan permintaan kecil ini.'

.

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **How is it? Haruskah dilanjutkan? RnR please?**


	2. Last Dance

**Kim Sora** _ **presented, a piece of**_ **Krisyeol** _ **story**_

 **LAST DANCE**

 **Tittle : Last Dance  
**

 **Pairing : Krisyeol**

 **Warning(s) : common story line**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the song and characters  
**

* * *

 **Last Dance**

" Yeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris gelagapan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan alasan kenapa suaminya itu berada di tempat itu. Tempat resepsi pernikahan rahasianya, pernikahan yang mati-matian ia tutup-tutupi dari telinga suami dan anak kesayangannya, Sehun, di rayakan.

Chanyeol memandang sekelilingnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Sebuah bukti kebahagiaan yang hanya tampak di permukaan. Tidak benar-benar menggambarkan isi hatinya yang tersayat-sayat oleh semua kegemerlapan itu.

Sungguh berbeda dengan pernikahan kami yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dihadiri oleh keluarga Kris, batin Chanyeol miris. Mereka sah di mata hukum belahan bumi manapun, sedangkan, kami hanya sah di mata hukum Amerika, lanjut Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

Ya, Chanyeol tahu dengan pasti bahwa keluarga suaminya itu sungguh memandang rendah kaum sepertinya, kaum penyuka sesama jenis. Ia tahu Korea Selatan bukanlah negara yang seratus persen anti dengan kaum penyuka sesama jenis. Chanyeol tahu, untuk generasi-generasi yang baru di negara itu, stereotipe cinta hanya bisa dimiliki oleh lawan jenis sudah tidak lagi relevan dengan berkembangnya rasionalitas mereka akan hubungan sesama manusia. Tetapi lain halnya bagi keluarga yang masih menganut nilai-nilai konservatif.

Seperti halnya keluarga tempat Kris dilahirkan, bagi keluarga mereka, hal seperti gay, lesbian, transgender, dan lain-lainnya, adalah hal yang abnormal. Sebuah hal yang rendah. Sesuatu yang dipandang tidak pantas untuk dimiliki seorang manusia.

Dan Chanyeol tahu dengan pasti jika keluarga Kris tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Kris akan 'ketidaknormalan' Kris yang dengan berani mengakui Chanyeol sebagai pasangan hidupnya di mata hukum Amerika.

Karena seribu persen ia percaya bahwa dari semua tingkah 'abnormal' Kris, ia lah yang disalahkan atas segalanya. Ia adalah pengaruh buruk bagi Kris. Kris menjadi tidak normal adalah karena hasutannya. Ia adalah parasit di kehidupan sempurna milik Kris.

Ya, kini Chanyeol menyadari seberapa rendahnya keluarga Kris memandangnya. Tatapan berkilat dilemparkan oleh beberapa orang di dalam ruangan yang di penuhi kemewahan ini. Mereka seolah berkata ia adalah sesuatu yang harus diwaspadai karena ia bisa saja mencoreng nama sempurna mereka di hadapan para tamu terhormat mereka.

" Yeol, kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar hotel di atas," kata Kris yang membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Chanyeol.

" Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja," balas Chanyeol masih dengan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat tulus di mata-mata yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Termasuk Kris.

" Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," balas Kris kaku.

Kris sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada seseorang yang telah mengikat janji sehidup-semati dan dalam suka-dukanya itu. Ribuan alasan tidak masuk akal mampir di dalam pikirannya untuk meloloskan diri dari pertanyaan yang akan Chanyeol lontarkan.

' Kemana saja _hyung_ selama satu tahun ini?'

' Kenapa _hyung_ tak kunjung pulang?'

' Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?'

' Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ mengkhianati pernikahan kita?'

' Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ menikahi gadis itu saat pernikahan kita masih sah di mata hukum internasional?'

Tapi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang ia nantikan itu tidak pernah datang. Bahkan kemarahan Chanyeol yang sungguh sangat normal tidak ia terima. Tentu saja kemarahan Chanyeol sangat beralasan. Suami yang sangat ia cintai itu pergi dari tempat tinggal mereka menuju tanah kelahirannya untuk mengurus perusahaan milik ayahnya yang telah tiada tetapi yang ia temukan ketika ia pergi menyusul sang suami adalah sebuah pernikahan.

Pernikahan antara suaminya dengan seorang gadis, yang bukan seorang gadis lagi tentu saja. Ia sungguh tertampar mendapati apa yang ibu mertuanya itu katakan tiga minggu lalu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk datang ke Seoul.

Jauh-jauh ia menempuh perjalanan New York – Seoul yang sangat panjang. Dan yang ia dapati adalah bukti perselingkuhan suami tercintanya, ayah dari dua anak mereka.

" _Hyung_ tidak mengundangku untuk pesta penobatanmu sebagai CEO Wu? _Hyung_ tidak senang aku datang ke sini?" rajuk Chanyeol seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Ia mencoba menutupi bahwa ia tahu pesta ini ditujukan untuk merayakan pernikahan Kris dengan gadis baik-baik pilihan ibu mertuanya. Gadis yang jauh lebih bermartabat, begitu menurut ibu Kris saat ia dengan congkaknya melemparkan semua fakta itu dihadapannya.

' Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud Chanyeol barusan? Benarkah dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini?' batin Kris.

" Ah, b-bukan aku tidak mau mengundangmu t-tapi," balas Kris canggung. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal untuk menunjukkan kegugupannya.

Chanyeol menahan tawa sarkastiknya yang nyaris saja muncul melihat kegugupan Kris di dalam tatapan _innocent_ -nya.

Suatu hari mereka harus menghadiahiku penghargaan _oscar_ atas aktingku ini, batin Chanyeol dengan senyum pedih yang ia mati-matian tahan.

" Tapi kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan suara cerianya.

" Sudahlah, bukankah yang terpenting kau ada disini, eum?" balas Kris. Secepat kilat ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menghindarkannya dari pandangan mata menusuk.

Melihat sang pengantin pria menarik tangan seorang pria Asia lain yang nampak sangat atraktif pun membuat para tamu undangan bertanya-tanya bahkan terselip sedikit selentingan ejekan disana. Kris pun semakin mempererat genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, langkahnya pun semakin ia percepat.

' Apakah aku hanya sebuah aib untukmu, Kris? Apakah aku sebuah aib yang bisa mencoreng namamu, martabatmu, kehormatanmu? Apakah kau kini berubah menjadi monster yang tak ada bedanya dengan keluargamu, Kris?' batin Chanyeol sembari terpaku pada tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kris.

Langkah mereka semakin menjauhi pusat _ballroom_ itu sampai akhirnya Kris menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah balkon yang sepi akan tamu.

" Tempat ini sepi, _hyung_? Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

" Kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini?" kata-kata balasan Chanyeol seolah tertelan kembali saat Kris dengan cepat memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir tebal milik Chanyeol.

'Bibir yang sama dalam ingatanku, tetapi ada rasa yang berbeda dari apa yang kuingat. Seolah rasa gadis itu masih tertinggal di sana. Dingin dan _unfamiliar_.'

Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Berkali-kali ia mendapati suaminya itu hilang di dalam lamunannya. Di satu sisinya ia khawatir jika Chanyeol tahu dibalik semua kebohongannya, tetapi akting Chanyeol di depan para tamu barusan membuat keraguan itu tertepis.

" Hey, Yeol? _Are you okay_?"

" Oh, _sorry, hyung_."

" _Sure you're?_ _Seems like you're drowning in a lot of tought tonight_."

" _Nah, I'm okay_. _Just a usual, hyung. Nothing to worry_."

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan terlalu lelah karena aku tidak ada disana untuk mencerewetimu," goda Kris.

" Dan sebagai gantinya aku akan berganti mencereweti _hyung_. Apa _hyung_ makan dengan baik? Sebagai CEO _hyung_ pasti lelah dengan tugas-tugas _hyung_ jadi istirahatlah dengan cukup. Jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi itu buruk untuk waktu tidur _hyung_ ," nasihat Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan bibir yang nyaris beberapa senti maju ke depan.

Si lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menyentil pelan dahi Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya

" Cerewetnya _baby girin_ -ku," katanya.

Sejenak Chanyeol terpaku melihat senyuman lebar yang hanya tereservasi untuknya serta putra kecil yang mereka adopsi saat pernikahan mereka genap berusia dua bulan, Sehun.

 _Oh, your smile that used make me smile_

 _But lately I don't feel that way_

' Apakah ia juga tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya saat ia memandang wanita itu? Duh, jangan bodoh Park, tentu saja jawabannya adalah iya. Kau sendiri telah melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri.'

Chanyeol kembali hilang dalam bayangannya sampai akhirnya tangan raksasa Kris menyentuh dahi dan kemudian beralih pada pipinya.

" _Finished with your celestial duty, Angel_?" goda Kris.

" _Hyung, being cheesy again_ , _huh_? Kurasa sejak _hyung_ menjadi CEO mulut gombalmu itu bukannya sembuh tetapi semakin menjadi-jadi. Katakan padaku siapa yang kau rayu dengan mulut manismu itu saat kau tidak bersamaku?" pertanyaan yang sangat menyerang.

Chanyeol pun terdiam sejenak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Kris pun begitu, ia terdiam seolah ia baru saja tertampar dengan pertanyaan itu.

Chanyeol sesungguhnya tidak berniat untuk melemparkan pertanyaan itu. Tidak sedikitpun ia berniat untuk menyerang Kris, tetapi suasana di antara mereka sudah mencapai pada titik canggung, hingga semua candaan terasa seperti sebuah serangan.

Tetapi semuanya sudah terlanjur, maka Chanyeol pun memasang wajah polosnya seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang baru saja terlontar.

Kris masih saja terdiam sampai musik yang terdengar dari dalam _hall_ resepsi berganti. Dentingan intro lagu tersebut membuat Chanyeol mengalah dan memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

" _Hyung_ ," Kris tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Secara otomatis ia pun menarik bibirnya melihat senyuman itu.

" Ada apa?"

" _Ani_. Lagu ini mengingatkanku akan _dinner Friday night_ kita biasanya."

" Oh, _it's your favorite song_."

" Berdansalah denganku."

" Tumben kau yang memintaku untuk berdansa denganmu. Biasanya aku butuh waktu berjam-jam membujukmu agar mau berdansa denganku," canda Kris.

" Aish, _hyung_ ini. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku lebih suka menginjak kakimu daripada berdansa."

" Iya, aku tahu itu, tetapi kenapa kaau tiba-tiba menginginkannya?" tanya Kris jahil. Chanyeol tahu laki-laki pirang di hadapannya ini sedang menggodanya tetapi malam ini ia merasa lebih sensitif dari biasanya untuk ledekan semacam itu.

" Kalau _hyung_ tidak mau, ya sudah!" balas Chanyeol dingin. Ia yang sebelumnya bersandar pada pembatas balkon beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Kris masih memandangnya dengan jahil, senyum menggodanya tidak sekalipun luntur.

" Eii jangan begitu, apa yang sudah kau ucapkan tidak bisa ditarik kembali," Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba hingga tubuhnya oleng. Beruntung Chanyeol cukup seimbang sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

" Jangan marah, ayo sebelum lagunya selesai!"

Kris dengan senyum lebarnya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang ramping Chanyeol. Meskipun masih setengah sebal, Chanyeol balas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Kris.

Alunan instrumen piano dan vokal romantis membuai keduanya, terhanyut dalam nostalgia manis cerita keduanya.

" Nyaman?"

" _Very_."

" _Lemme kiss you_ ," mendengar permintaan itu Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyum yang mencuri nafas Kris lagi dan lagi.

" _Thought you'd never ask for it_ ," sebelum Chanyeol sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kris pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat pada kedua belah Chanyeol.

Hanya sedetik bibir mereka bertautan sebelum Kris dengan jahilnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Chanyeol cemberut dengan kejahilan suaminya itu, tetapi dengan cepat ia kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Ia dengan agresif mengulum bibir bawah Kris.

Kris pun tersenyum di antara ciuman panasnya dan tanpa pikir panjang membalas ciuman tersebut.

Tidak hanya bibir dan lidah mereka yang bertarung tetapi liur keduanya pun ikut tercampur hingga sebagian dari mereka meloloskan diri dari tempat mereka seharusnya berada. Tangan Chanyeol bermain-main pada ujung rambut Kris sedangkan satu tangan Kris menggelitik pinggang Chanyeol dan tangannya yang lain menekan lembut sisi leher Chanyeol.

Keduanya terus bertarung lidah sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

" Ehem," sebuah suara lembut yang menggaung dengan keras di antara sepinya balkon tersebut. Mereka bedua pun melepaskan tautan mereka dengan pipi yang bersemu.

" Ah, ibu."

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Nyonya Wu," sapa Chanyeol dengan ramah meskipun raut wajah sang wanita paruh baya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang ketara.

" Chanyeol-ah.." baru saja Kris ingin memperkenalkan keduanya, suara sopran halus sang ibu membuatnya menunduk kecewa.

" Para tamu mencarimu dan kau malah bersembunyi di tempat yang sepi seperti ini," ujar suara lembut itu. Wanita tersebut tampak tersenyum jenaka tetapi, mungkin saja tidak dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

" Ibu, aku.."

" Kau tidak akan membuat mereka menunggu kan?" balas wanita itu dengan cepat. Tidak menyisakan sedikit pun tempat bagi Kris untuk memprotesnya.

" Baiklah aku akan masuk ke dalam," kata Kris pasrah.

Jujur ia sangat tidak menantikan momen ini. Momen dimana ia harus meninggalkan kesayangannya dan memasang senyum palsunya untuk menghadapi apa yang sudah ia pilih demi mimpi dari keluarga Wu.

Kris berbalik dan meninggalkan sebuah janji pada Chanyeol.

" Hubungi aku, berikan nama hotel tempat kau menginap. Aku akan menemuimu malam ini," ucap Kris disertai dengan sebuah ciuman manis di kening Chanyeol.

" _Will do, captain_."

" _Good_."

Kaki jenjang Kris dengan cepat membuat laki-laki itu menghilang di balik tembok. Ia melangkah tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang sehingga ia melewatkan bagaimana tatapan sedih Chanyeol terarah kepadanya serta ia melewatkan bagaimana ibunya bertahan di tempat itu sebelum mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya pada sang menantu.

" Aku harap kau segera sadar pada tempatmu yang seharusnya, Park Chanyeol- _sshi_."

Dengan kata-kata tersebut wanita itu akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di tempat itu.

" Aku tahu dengan jelas dimana tempatku, nyonya Wu."

Seorang wanita dengan _blazer_ kantorannya yang di- _press_ rapi menghampiri sebuah pintu kaca dengan _tag_ " _Sajangnim_ " tertulis di depannya. Dengan setumpuk berkas di tangannya, ia berusaha untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya itu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba rasa ragu-ragu menyergapnya sehingga beberapa kali ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengganggu kegiatan sang atasan di dalam ruangannya.

Dalam hati ia membatin kenapa dia harus mempersilahkan kedua tamu tersebut untuk datang menemui atasannya tanpa sebuah janji terlebih dahulu.

Tok.. tok... tok...

Tiga kali ketukan ringan di pintu kaca ruangannya membuat lelaki berdarah Wu itu mendongakkan kepalanya dari tumpukan berkas yang mencuri perhatiannya sedari tadi.

" Permisi, _sajangnim_ ," suara halus sang sekretaris memecah kesunyian ruangan tersebut.

" Ya, nona Song? Apakah ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kris dengan perhatian yang sepenuhnya terpusat pada sekretarisnya.

" Tidak, _sajangnim_ , saya bisa mengurus semuanya. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada _sajangnim_ ," lanjut wanita itu ragu-ragu.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya melihat gelagat keraguan dari sekretarisnya itu. Jika ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, apa yang membuatnya tampak khawatir seperti itu, batin Kris.

" Silahkan saja, tidak perlu berbelit-belit seperti itu."

" Ah, ya. Resepsionis ruangan direktur baru saja mengantarkan dua orang tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Tetapi anda tidak memiliki agenda bertemu dengan keduanya. Saya sungguh minta maaf karena mengganggu agenda _sajangnim_ , hanya saja mereka berdua bilang keperluan mereka dengan _sajangnim_ sangat mendesak hingga akhirnya saya mengijinkan mereka untuk menunggu _sajangnim_. Maafkaan saya, _sajangnim_ ," aku sang sekretaris.

" Tidak masalah, nona Song. Aku bisa sedikit meluangkan waktuku, kalau boleh aku tahu siapa mereka berdua?"

" Mereka tidak menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing tapi mereka berasal dari John and Dawlish _Law Firm_ , firma hukum dimana _sajangnim_ menjadi kliennya selama anda berada di New York," terang gadis itu.

Kening Kris berkerut dalam mendengar utusan firma hukumnya yang lama datang jauh-jauh dari New York untuk menemuinya.

' Apakah pengacara Wu menghubungi firma hukum itu untuk mencabut statusku sebagai klien mereka? Atau mereka datang untuk memastikan posisiku sebagai klien mereka?' pikirnya.

" Baiklah katakan pada mereka aku akan menemui mereka lima menit lagi," putus Kris. Sang sekretaris pun undur diri dan melaksanakan perintah laki-laki Wu itu. Kris beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya sebagai CEO dari semua harta kekaisaran milik keluarganya itu.

Sejenak ia memandang titik-titik berkerumun yang berjalan dengan cepat menyeberangi tempat penyeberangan ketika lampu lalu lintas berganti dari hijau menjadi merah. Melihat itu ia seakan diingatkan akan kehidupan yang sebelumnya selalu ia banggakan sebagai seorang _newyorker_. Wall street yang padat akan manusia setelah penutupan penjualan saham hingga _traffic jam_ yang selalu saja terjadi di _Broadway_ setiap sorenya.

Ia telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semua itu untuk duduk di kursi kebesaran Wu. Memilih bukanlah hal yang mudah untuknya, ia mencintai pekerjaan lamanya, kehidupan yang berkecukupan di tengah hiruk pikuk kota tersibuk di dunia itu, tetapi, setelah ayah kandungnya meninggal siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan nama Wu selain dirinya. Tidak ada lagi yang dipercayai oleh ayahnya untuk meneruskan kejayaan Wu selain dirinya. Ia memikul mimpi ayahnya untuk membuat Wu selalu berjaya di atas angin.

Meskipun ia harus meninggalkan pasangan hidup yang sangat ia cintai serta seorang anak laki-laki yang manis dan menggemaskan di negeri Paman Sam itu.

' Tidak aku tidak meninggalkan mereka. Ini demi mimpi ayah, tunggu sebentar lagi sayangku, sampai waktunya tiba aku akan menjemput kalian kemari. Sehunnie, tunggu _appa_ sayang. Tunggu _appa_ menjemputmu dan mom Yeol.'

Kris tertunduk mengingat lelaki jangkung dengan senyum lebar itu.

' Apa kau makan dengan baik, Yeol? Apa kau kembali dengan selamat sampai ke rumah kita? Apa _jetlag_ masih membuatmu mual? Bagaimana dengan jadwalmu di rumah sakit? Apa kau sudah menitipkan Sehun pada _nainai_ sebelum kau berangkat ke rumah sakit?'

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat _handphone_ yang berada dalam genggamannya sebelum akhirnya menurunkannya kembali sedetik kemudian. Ibu jarinya yang secara refleks menyentuh angka "1", tombol _speed dial_ pertama dan satu-satunya di _handphone_ Kris, masih bertahan pada tempatnya.

Seolah jauh di bawah kesadarannya, ia menolak segala rasionalitas yang menjadi akar dari semua keraguan, kebohongan, penkhianatannya serta rasa bersalahnya itu.

' Kebodohan apa yang sedang kulakukan, Tuhanku.'

Ia kembali mengingat kedatangan lelaki itu di hari pernikahan bisnisnya.

Kris dengan tenangnya membohongi pasangan hidupnya hanya untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa hari itu adalah pernikahan yang dirancang atas permintaan ibunya untuk meneruskan keturunan Wu. Pernikahan lain yang dijalani olehnya ketika ia masih dengan legal tercatat di atas hitam dan putih hukum Amerika sebagai pasangan. Laki-laki yang ia minta dan berikan janji untuk menanggung semuanya bersama dalam suka dan duka dan dalam sehidup-semati.

" _Hyung, mimpi indah apa yang ingin kau wujudkan dalam hidupmu?"_

" _Sama seperti orang-orang pada umumnya tentu saja. Pergi ke tempat-tempat indah dan melihat secuil surga dunia, bersenang-senang, sebenarnya aku punya banyak mimpi untuk diwujudkan. Termasuk terbang ke bulan dan menancapkan bendera besar bertuliskan 'Kris Wu was here'. Atau mungkin melihat Milky Way dari dekat,"_

" _Eyy, hyung jangan bercanda. Terbang mendekati matahari saja tidak mungkin apalagi misi pergi ke luar galaksi kita. Kau dan obsesimu dengan galaksi benar-benar perpaduan yang aneh,hyung."_

" _Beraninya kau mengataiku aneh! Ya! Kali ini tak akan ku ampuni kau, Park Chanyeol!"_

" _Hyung, ampun. Jangan berani-berani mengelitikiku!"_

" _Baiklah kali ini kau kuampuni asalkan kau mau mendengarkan lanjutan cerita tentang impianku berikutnya."_

" _Oke, call!"_

" _Keinginanku yang selanjutnya adalah, yah meskipun ini sederhana tetapi aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama keluargaku. Keluarga kecilku, keluarga yang dibangun atas cinta."_

" _Eww, kata-katamu barusan sungguh tidak cocok denganmu,hyung!"_

" _Ya! Park Chanyeol sialan! Apa katamu barusan?"_

" _Hehehe, aku tidak berkata apa-apa,hyung"_

" _Awas kalau sampai aku mendengarmu mengejekku lagi."_

" _Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda."_

" _Dasar, bocah. Karena aku sudah bercerita soal masa depan, ditambah lagi kau menertawainya. Sebagai gantinya kau juga harus bercerita tentang impianmu, supaya aku bisa menertawakanmu juga."_

" _Hyung kejam."_

" _Sesukaku."_

" _Aku tidak akan bercerita kalau hyung benar-benar akan menertawaiku."_

" _Dasar bayi."_

" _Terserah, aku memang masih seorang bayi, untuk ibu dan kakak-kakak perempuanku, tentu saja."_

" _Iya, baik, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu!"_

" _Impianku hanya sebuah mimpi sederhana, mungkin hampir sama dengan mimpi hyung. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang, melewatkan masa tua dengan anak-anakku dan mungkin bekerja sebagai volunteer untuk children care."_

" _Anak-anak tetapi tanpa pasangan?"_

" _Jangan menyindir, hyung. Kau yang lebih tua dariku saja belum menemukannya. Menemukan the one kita masing-masing mungkin lebih sulit daripada menemukan bintang yang bersinar paling terang di hamparan langit malam."_

" _Jangan sok puitis, kau tidak cocok dengan kesan sendu, mellow atau sejenisnya. Menemukan the one memang sulit, aku tidak menyangkalnya, tetapi di bagian aku belum menemukannya itu aku harus menyangkalnya. Kupikir aku sudah menemukannya."_

" _Eh, siapa orang yang sialnya harus disukai olehmu, hyung?"_

" _Dasar kurang ajar! Kau harusnya memberi selamat kepada orang itu karena ia bisa melelehkan hati Kris Wu sang manusia berhati es."_

" _Kepedeanmu itu benar-benar tanpa batas hyung. Bisa-bisanya kau menyebut dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Aku menyesal mengenal manusia semacam dirimu."_

" _Hish, dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak berbohong soal aku telah menemukan orang yang sangat spesial itu."_

" _Kau membuatku penasaran tapi kau tidak mau menjawabnya jadi sebaiknya kau tidak memancing keingintahuanku."_

" _Jangan merajuk atau kucubit pipimu itu."_

" _Jangan pegang-pegang! Kulitku bisa iritasi jika hyung yang menyentuhnya!"_

" _Kau ini ya! Aish sudahlah. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu?"_

" _Eum! Katakan padaku siapa orangnya!"_

" _Kau. Neo. You ."_

" _Hyung kau bercanda?"_

" _Ish, apa kepala anak ini sudah terbentur tembok atau sesuatu yang keras sampai ia berkali-kali menannyakannya? Lihat aku, Park Chanyeol! AKU. MENYUKAIMU! Maukah kau menemaniku mencari alasan kenapa orang-orang berkata the one itu sangat penting?"_

" _So, Park Chanyeol, will you be the one for me?"_

" _Jangan menyimpan rahasia apapun padaku. Meskipun suatu hari nanti kita tidak bisa menikah di dalam gereja tapi aku bercita-cita untuk tetap mengucapkan sumpah itu di hadapan pendeta."_

" _Apapun untukmu sayang."_

" _Ish, hyung is being cheesy again."_

" _Only for you, darling."_

" _I really really like you, hyung. Since the first time you showed up at the hospital despite with all those blood clothed, you're still looks so dashing and stole my breath away."_

" _I loved you too since the first time I saw an angel in the morning I woke up after being admitted to the hospital."_

' Suatu hari aku akan menjelaskan semuanya Yeol. Kumohon maafkan aku untuk kali ini, aku akan menebus semuanya, Park Chanyeol. _I truly sorry I am_ ,' batin Kris. Sejenak ia mendongak menatap matahari yang mulai jatuh dari singasananya sebelum ia meraih jas _dark navy_ -nya dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menemui dua utusan firma hukum ternama di New York itu.

 _Are we wasting time, chasing dream not yours or mine_

Kris begitu tenang melangkah menuju ruang penerima tamu di lantai yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk sang CEO Wu, yaitu dirinya. Tidak tersebersit sedikitpun pikiran buruk tentang apa yang menantinya di ruangan yang terisolasi oleh kaca tebal itu.

Mata Kris membeliak begitu menatap dua utusan firma hukum tersebut, dua orang yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Keduanya pun turut beranjak dari duduknya ketika mengetahui orang yang menjadi tujuan mereka datang jauh-jauh mengunjungi Seoul akhirnya muncul di hadapan mereka.

" Ah, senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan anda, Tuan Wu," sapa pria _brunette_ dengan sebuah senyuman bijak di bibirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan sang Presdir Wu.

Kris tersadar dari kagetnya dan dengan tergesa membalas uluran tangan sang lelaki berkacamata bulat itu. Si pria _brunette_ itu menyunggingkan senyum teduhnya seakan memaklumi kekagetan Kris.

Kris kemudian beralih untuk menyalami sang perwakilan lainnya yang sedari tadi diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain ke arah pintu masuk, tempat Kris masih berdiri dengan kaget dan kikuk dengan kedatangan keduanya.

Si pria _brunette_ itu menyikut partnernya saat tahu si pria berambut kuning hasil pewarnaan itu sengaja mengacuhkan si pria berambut _blond_ yang tengah mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Pria pendek dengan mata kucing itu tampak setengah hati membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

Kris nampak semakin bingung mendapati sikap tidak ramah yang ditunjukkan oleh si pria berambut kuning tersebut. Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, lelaki itu masih tampak ramah seperti biasanya sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan New York, setahun yang lalu.

Kris sekali lagi melemparkan tatapan bertanyanya pada si pria _brunette_ tetapi pria itu hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman ambigu. Pertanyaan di dalam Kris semakin bertambah besar melihat ketidakwajaran suasana di hadapannya.

" Baiklah, langsung saja pada inti permasalahannya. Kami berdua datang kemari sebagai perwakilan legal dari keluarga Wu dan Park yang bertempat tinggal di Golden Street, Lower Manhattan, New York. Saya, Suho Kim sebagai kuasa hukum dari anda, Tuan Kris Wu. Dan Minseok Kim sebagai kuasa hukum dari Park Chanyeol, yang tercatat sebagai pendamping resmi anda dari kantor pencatatan sipil kota New York."

" Lalu apa hubungan anda sekalian datang kemari?

" Langsung saja pada permasalan kita kali ini..."

 _Good morning passengers of British Airways. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight Seoul Incheon to London Heathrow. We are now inviting passengers with small children and any passengers requiring special assistance to come forward and begin boarding first._

Seorang lelaki tinggi tampak menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki kecil di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di atas kepala seorang bayi berusia enam bulan yang ia gendong menggunakan _baby carrier_ di depan tubuhnya.

" Ayo, Sehunnie dan jangan lepaskan tangan _mom_."

' Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Tapi ini akhir kita. Harus ada salah satu diantara kita yang mengambil peran antagonis dengan bersikap egois. Harus ada seseorang yang disalahkan, dan itu adalah aku. Terima kasih atas segalanya.'

' Maafkan aku juga karena telah merebut kesempatanmu untuk bertemu dengan Sophia. Kuharap kau bisa melakukan hal terakhir itu sebagai ayah kandungnya. Semoga kita semua dapat bertemu di lain hari dalam kesempatan yang lebih baik. Semoga Tuhan bisa mengabulkan permintaan kecil ini.'

 _Is this all we had, should we walked away at last_

 ** _END_**

* * *

 **How is it? Maaf banget kalau ceritanya mengecewakan readers sekalian... *sujud ampun  
**

 **terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk reader-deul yang sudah mereview prolog cerita ini**

 **ohhanniehunnie | babyosh | Song Soo Hwa | SexYeol | Nam Jung | exochanxi | ketekchanII | yousee | WUPARK94 | channiefanfan | darkisgood | fnyl16**

 **sekali lagi terima kasih, last.. silahkan berikan tanggapan yaahhh**


End file.
